Crescent of Green
by Athena Silverwolf
Summary: Jackson Whittemore has been without a pack since he moved away from Beacon Hills. Roy Harper has never known a family. But when Jackson moves to Starling City, can the two learn to work together to give each other what the other needs? (Please read Blue Moon first!)
1. Prologue

**AN: So, I love the two shows Teen Wolf and Arrow, and just had to write this! This takes place before season 3 of Teen Wolf and during season 2 of Arrow. Please read my Teen Wolf story "Blue Moon" before reading this, as my OC Ami does feature in this. **

Prologue

"What do you mean we're moving back to America?" Jackson demanded, taking a deep breath to quell the rising wolf.

"Your father's been offered a job by Queen Consolidated, Jackson. It's not an opportunity to pass up," Mrs. Whittemore explained, pouring herself a glass of her favorite Italian wine.

"That's what you said about moving here!" the teen protested, digging his fingers into his palms. The sharp prick of his claws calmed him enough to focus on his mother without wanting to kill her.

"I don't know why you're so upset. You couldn't wait to finish high school and go back to California last month," she replied, looking up. It was then that Jackson saw how tired his mother was. Dark bags were visible to his wolf eyes, and her body practically screamed stressed.

He looked away, forcing himself to calm down before he replied evenly, "I was. But I've only gone through a month of school, and I was just starting to get used to everything. Where are we moving to?"

She smiled at him, noticing how much her son had changed within the last few months. "The city is only an hour from Beacon Hills. The lacrosse team even plays against Beacon Hills. And guess what?"

"What?" Jackson asked, extremely curious now.

"Both schools are having a spring season this year, so you haven't missed anything!" she told him, hoping this would be the best part.

Jackson grinned at her, far more excited about this move than he had been about moving to London. "What city are we moving to?" he asked, ready to text Danny and Ami.

She sighed, seeing his excitement, and told him, "Starling City."


	2. Jackson-proof

**AN: Thanks to Leena for reviewing the prologue! **

Chapter 1: Jackson

I really shouldn't have been surprised to see the black Camaro parked in the driveway of our new home. Bigger than both the home they'd had in Beacon Hills and where they'd lived in London, this house was mostly marble and glass, with an expansive backyard and in-ground pool. The front yard was mostly cultivated gardens, keeping the house back from the main road to provide more privacy.

All in all, it was beautiful. But the best part was the lacrosse net already set up in the back yard, where a familiar tiny figure was tossing a ball up and down before she threw it past the much taller goalie. I stood leaning against the backdoor, just content for the moment to watch as Ami scored on one of the top five goalies in California. Then I picked up my own stick and moved up behind her, catching the ball that Danny threw over her head.

"Oh come on!" she protested indignantly, but I just laughed, making her whirl around. "Jacks!" she cried happily, dropping the short stick to launch herself into my arms. Laughing, I caught her, spinning her around. She smelled more like a wolf than she had when I'd moved away, and a lot more like Scott. An earthy, herbal scent clung to her, just as much a part of her as the wolf. It seemed as right as the fainter scent markings of Derek and Isaac.

I couldn't help but bury my nose into the side of her neck. The smell of pack was almost better than Lydia's flowery shampoo. "God you smell good," I told her softly, pulling her small frame tighter to my chest.

"And you smell like an Omega," she accused, pushing herself away just enough to level a charcoal lined, blue eyed glared at me.

"I know, I know," I apologized softly.

She couldn't hold the glare for long though, and threw her arms around me again. "I missed you," she sighed into my shirt collar.

"And you're early," Danny remarked, taking her place in the hug once he pried her away. Danny was much easier to hug, being taller than me instead of smaller, and I didn't have to be afraid of breaking him. He didn't quiet smell like pack, but he did smell like home.

"Look, Jacks, we need to talk," Ami finally sighed once the reunion was over. "Starling City…well it's different," she explained when I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you hear about the earthquake last year?" Danny asked, and I nodded. It had been all over the news, and Mom had followed Moira Queen's trial carefully.

"That's not everything," the girl reminded him, looking up at him over her shoulder. He nodded, resignation clear on his face.

"What?" I asked, looking between their worried_, human_ eyes.

Ami looked away, her hand clenched around the skirt of her white lace dress. "There's a vigilante here," she started, seeming unsure how much I knew.

"I know. I followed all the news about the Hood," I assured her.

But this didn't seem to help. Apparently it just made her more worried, because her eyes flared purple, and I stared at her. I couldn't believe she had just done that with Danny standing right there. "He knows, Jacks, it's safe," she waved me off, distracted, and picked up her discarded stick.

"Okay, then what's the problem?" I asked her, looking around to see what had caught her eye. I couldn't hear or smell anything out of place, but she'd clearly sensed something.

"Well, I had a run in with the Hood," she told me, and I stepped back in shock. She shed her cropped jacket, revealing an ugly red scar on her arm. "He didn't like the fact that I was tracking one of his targets," she explained, and pulled her jacket over the arrow wound.

"Derek and Scott must not have been happy," I muttered, catching her hand before the wound disappeared from view. Tracing the scar with my fingers, I suddenly wished that Ami was a full wolf. The wound would have healed, leaving no trace at all, and she wouldn't have to hide her scars.

Clearly reading my ribbon, or maybe the look in my eyes, she covered my hand with her own. "It's okay, Jacks. He apologized once he understood what I was doing, and he helped me. He actually gave me access to his information too. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. You cannot repeat this, do you understand?" she said, looking up into my eyes.

I saw the determination and the loyalty in her eyes, as well as concern and worry just below the surface. Clearly this was important to her. "I understand," I promised, and she nodded.

"The Hood's name is Oliver Queen. Danny and I are taking you to meet him tonight. He knows you're a wolf," she replied, and Danny nodded behind her, his cheerful face unusually serious.

"Wait, my dad's new boss is the Hood?" I exclaimed, only to have her clamp her hand over my lips.

"Yes, but technically Oliver isn't his boss. Isabella Rochev is the CEO of Queen Consolidated," Danny corrected.

"Whatever," Ami shook her head, her short hair swinging. "The point is that there is a pack in Starling City. A strong pack who does good for this city. And I know you need an Alpha, Jacks. I can feel it."

"What do you want me to do, Ami? Just march into their home and demand a place in their pack?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her.

"No, you idiot. I want you to trust me. I already took care of it. You just have to prove to the Alpha that you're in control," she snapped, her eyes flaring again.

"You're one to talk about control," I remarked, watching her carefully. Just because she didn't have claws or fangs didn't mean she wasn't perfectly capable of ripping me a new one.

"You don't have to balance a wolf and a druid," she growled, and Danny set his hand on her shoulder.

I watched in surprise as she calmed, and then I understood. "Danny's your anchor?" I asked, incredulous.

"Not me, pack," my best friend replied. He looked down at her, quirking his lips up in a smirk, and she swatted at him. There was some kind of silent communication going on here, and I was glad that the two of them seemed to be even closer now.

"Okay, well how to prove myself to this Alpha?" I asked, throwing the lacrosse ball into the air.

"Be yourself tonight. He'll be there," Ami assured me with a small smile.

"So we're meeting Oliver Queen and the Alpha tonight?" I checked.

Ami stole the ball with an easy swipe, dancing out of reach before I could react. She laughed, making me shake my head, but it was okay. Ami was too mature for her age, and unfortunately I knew why. She'd been forced through so much as a kid, so seeing her act a little bit younger was a relief sometimes. Then she completely shocked me, and the ball flew right passed me as she said, "No silly. Oliver Queen is the Alpha."


End file.
